Midnight at High Noon
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: When a new member of the Volturi passes through Forks, and drops in on the Cullen Household, odd things start happening. Causing eventual drastic changes in the Cullen family, but when it all comes down to Bella, will she be able to stop the problem?
1. Chapter one, Visioning Volturi

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight! Or any of it's characters, the only original one in this story is Thorton ******** Thanks.**

**Chapter One, Visioning Volturi**

There was a vampire facing a large window looking out on Volterra, "You know what must be done? Everything is clear?" Said the Vampire, there was a note of triumph in his voice, like he had just won some kind of a game.

"Yes sir," Said another Vampire, who was kneeling on the ground before him.

The one facing the window, could not be seen, because of the lighting around him, his back was in shadows. If an artist had been there, he would have wanted to paint the scene before him.

A shadowed figure looking out at the bright Italian sunset, the other vampire, a tall dirty blond, with pale skin and red eyes, was kneeling behind him, with a look of awe on his face, as it appeared on the surface, but if you had really concentrated on his eyes, you would have seen the greed and the power he possessed. He was dressed in a black cloak, that had gold lining on it. Though it was simple it seemed to make him look even more powerful, despite the fact that he was kneeling before another. His lips were parted in a look of awe, but every once in a while, a cocky smile would spread across his face. Though he hid it, even though the Vampire was not looking at him.

"Fantastic." The shadowy figure at the window replied, and if you had seen it, you would have seen a look of pure triumph on his pale face, and in his glowing red eyes. "Do you need to be in Forks to do it, or can you do it from here?" Said the Vampire at the window, who turned around. It was Aro.

"Yes, I will have to have at least seen them all once. But after that I can return to be of more assistance to you." Said the other Vampire, a voice filled with awe, and a hunger for power.

"Excellent." Said Aro, reaching out his hand and helping the other vampire to his feet. "Welcome to Volterra, Thorton."

The Vampire, whose name was Thorton. "You are now one of us. Once this plan is complete, and successful, because it will be. You will be raised to a position of the highest honer and power. Now you are dismissed, please leave for Washington immediately." The confidence in Aro's voice as he said this, held no doubt whatsoever. There is no way this will not succeed, he thought, a large smiling replacing the serious look on his face.

Thorton turned to go, but was stopped when Aro said, "Do not forget Thor, that Edward Cullen can here your thoughts, you must turn his mind from you're own the moment you see him, or their will be trouble."

"_Sì il Padrone_." said Thorton in Italian, eyes glinting a bright red color. 'Yes Master....' He repeated in English, the nasty grin on his face widening, revealing a face of complete and utter confidence.

Thorton exited the room, walking down a long hallway, full of other members of the Volturi Gaurd, and yet all of them seemed to stop to gaze at them as he passed. He gave off a certain importance, a certain power, that caused anyone who saw him to stare at him, or turn their heads down in respect.

His cloak billowed behind him as the grin on his handsome, evil face grew as he saw the looks on all of the passersby faces. He did not ask them why they stared, because he knew.

In that moment, his eyes shined a more evil, more menacing red then they had before.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella sat on a couch, in the living room of the Cullen household, stroking Nessie's hair as the rest of the family, sat talking.

The conversation was light-hearted and casual, it was a beautiful spring day, and it seemed as if the world were just as it should be.

The light shone through the large windows, casting sparkles on Bella's skin, and the skin of the rest of the family, the air of happiness in the peaceful room didn't last long however.

Alice froze and her eyes were wide open for a moment, after a few very tense moments in the living room, Alice snapped out of it but did not relax, there was a look on her face that was a mixture of fear, and confusion. Her hands gripped the side of the couch. Jasper put a hand gently on her shoulder and said softly. "What is it Alice?"

"Someones coming...." She said, closing her eyes as she tried to recall every detail of her vision. "I can't see his face, he wears a cloak.....He's coming from the Volturi, and he wants something, but I don't know what...." Alice said, her voice soft, and a little frightened. "He's new, he hasn't been with the Volturi long....But why is he coming here? We've been staying out of their way!" Alice said, the frustration at not understanding the vision evident in her voice.

Bella's grip tightened around Nessie, and Edward's tightened around Bella, everyone in the room was suddenly tense, but Carlisle then spoke up. "We have no reason to fear, he could just be coming to speak with us. We've been able to work things out peacefully with the Volturi in the past, and we can do it now as well."

"Yeah, but some of them wanted to rip us to shreds!" Emmett said, he looked like he was ready to fight the Volturi no matter if they were coming to harm them or not. "Wouldn't mind ripping them to shreds myself." He added, sounding like he meant it.

"No. We can't fight the Volturi, we wouldn't stand a chance." Carlisle said, and everyone in the rooms countenance fell. They all knew it was true, without help they could not face the Volturi, but just because they knew it was true didn't mean they wanted to hear it.

In the end they decided they would go about their days as normal, and wait for whatever was to come, but Bella and Edward made sure to keep a close eye on Nessie, never letting her out of their sight. For fear that something might happen to her if they turned their heads away for even a second.

It was dusk when something finally happened, and the house of Vampires seemed to freeze when it did, there was a knock on the door, and they all rushed to surround it, waiting for something though they did not know what to expect.

They opened the door, and their stood a cloaked figure, you couldn't see anything under his hood. But after only a moment of standing there, he lowered the hood of his cloak, and someone looked more menacing then before, there was something fighteneing about the grin on his face, and the red shine in his eyes. There was also a pale, long, rigged scar on his cheek. "Hello Cullen Family." He said, as if attempting to impress them with charm, "I hope my visit has not caused you any alarm, for I mean to bring none." He said, and as he said this, he looked directly at Edward, his smile widening.

Nessie was standing beside Bella, and Bella protectivly pushed her gently behind her. As if to protect her from the Vampire before them.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked, his voice was cordial, but held a sort of warning in it as well, as if daring him to cause trouble.

"I am merely passing through, and decided to stop in for a visit." He said, his gaze traveling to Alice on the word 'deciding'. "I assure you all that I mean no harm, I am merely passing through Washington on my way to another destination. You are Carlisle are you not?" He asked, looking back at Carlisle now.

"Yes. And this is my wife Esme', and our family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and their daughter, Nessie." Carlisle said, but did not extend an invitation to come inside.

"I am Thorton, it is a pleasure to finally meet you all, so many stories I have heard. _Un piacere veramente."_ he said, meaning "A pleasure indeed." But he did not translate.

Thorton did not stay long before he left, but it was a relief when he did, no one would say so. But they all wanted him gone, though even when he left tension hung in the air. All of them we're wondering why he had 'passed through' Washington. But they didn't want to ask him, because the more they asked, the longer he stayed. And they all wanted him gone.

It took a lot of time for everyone to calm back down, but eventually the whole incounter was forgotten. It didn't seem at all important, so no on was very worried about it, after they'd been given time to calm down, but it was still a little nerve-wracking to have a member of the Volturi 'pop in for a visit.'


	2. Chapter Two, Alice's Attitude

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight! Or any of it's characters, the only original one in this story is Thorton ******** Thanks.**

Authors Note: This Chapter is kind of short, sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer!

**Chapter Two, Alice's Attitude, **

**~Volterra, Italy, 3 Days Ago~**

"Yes my master, I know, we have been through these plans many times." Thortan said to Aro, they were standing in an empty hallway, glancing around every so often to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. They were not revealing the plan to the rest of the Volturi, only the two of them could know because the chances of the Cullens finding out grew with every mind that knew the knowledge.

"Good, so repeat it to me Thor. Who is first? Who do we need more?" Aro quizzed his knowledge this way often. To be certain he was prepared.

"You want that girl, Alice, the one who will tell us the future. Correct? It is." He said, knowing he was right before Aro nodded.

"Good. " The frightening laugh of two vampires echoed through the noiseless hallway.

**~Forks, Washington, Present~**

At first everything seemed to be normal again, the next morning. Everyone was feeling less nervous, which was a good thing. But it still seemed very odd that a member of the Volturi would pass through Forks, without causing any trouble.

Everything seemed to be just fine for the first half of the morning, but that was when weird things started happening.

Bella was sitting with Edward and Nessie, Nessie was on the floor playing a game of Chess with Jacob, Bella never stopped being amazed at how fast Nessie learned. In fact, Nessie wasn't just playing Jacob in chess, she was _beating _him in chess. Edward was watching the game intently, and every now and then, hearing Jacob's thoughts, he'd whisper a helpful comment to Nessie, not that she needed it.

Edward whispered to Bella when Jacob wasn't paying attention. "He's not even letting her win. She's just kicking his butt, my help isn't even really helping her!" Edward sounded thoroughly impressed.

Bella smiled as she watched the game, a little bit amused that Nessie was beating Jacob.

It wasn't long before the game was over, and Nessie had won by quite a lot.

A little bit later, Alice and Jasper came down the stairs, Jasper was in the middle of saying something to Alice, who seemed unconcerned. "Alice, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Jasper asked her, concern in his voice. Bella didn't understand what was going on, but the look on Jasper's face was clearly not a happy one.

Edward jumped to his feet, looking a little surprised. "Alice?" He asked, he looked concerned as well.

"What? Whats going on?" Bella asked, staring at the three of them. Edward was staring from Jasper to Alice, and Alice was looking at Edward, thoroughly unconcerned, while Jasper stared at Alice, a look of true confusion and concern etched on his face.

They didn't answer Bella's question, by this time, Nessie and Jacob were staring at the silent three as well. Finally Alice said, in a care-free voice, "Come on guys, I'm fine. Seriously." She walked between them, while they stood frozen and uncertain.

Alice waltzed over to the couch and sat down by Bella, "How bad did she beat him this time?" Alice asked, with a perky smile as she looked from Nessie to Jacob, and the chess pieces lying on the floor.

"Pretty bad." Nessie answered, giggling from the floor.

After a moment Edward and Jasper seemed to relax and come over and sit as well.

"So, one of those other bloodsuckers came by yesterday you said?" Jacob asked, looking at them, a serious look on his face.

"Yes. But keep you're insults to yourself." Alice said, in a rather un-Alice-like snappy tone.

Bella jumped, none of the Vampires except herself really like Jacob, and wanted him around, but Bella had never heard Alice be mean to anyone before, and wondered what could have upset her so much.

"Are you alright Alice?" Bella asked, looking at her, but only after she had noticed Edward and Jasper staring at her again.

"I'm. Fine. Would you guys please just leave me alone? I'm tired of being asked 'Are you okay Alice? Are you okay?' I'm in a bad mood! Is that such a crime?" She said angrily.

Bella stared at her, something _was_ wrong. There had to be something wrong. Alice wasn't like this, Bella had never heard her angry, and she had especially never been rude to Bella before.

When she saw Bella staring at her, Alice glared and got to her feet. Exiting the room, but not before throwing a cold stare over her shoulder.

Jasper jumped to his feet and went after Alice immediately, that look of concern across his face again. Bella couldn't be angry at Alice, she was just worried. Sweet Alice had just snapped at them, and Bella didn't understand why.

Nessie climbed onto Bella's lap, and said softly. "Mommy, whats wrong with Aunt Alice?" The look of utter confusion in Nessie's eyes was not that of an ordinary child's, but a mature young ladies.

"Jacob, do you think you could watch Nessie for the afternoon please?" Bella asked, the look on Edwards face looked like he thought this was a bad idea, but after he read through Jacobs thoughts he was sure he'd take care of his daughter.

"Sure thing Bells, " Jacob said, picking up Nessie gently, and walking out the front door.

Bella sighed and said to Edward, "Whats wrong with Alice?" she said, looking at him.

"I don't know, she's been like this all morning, apparently." Edward said, sighing also.

"I hope she's alright." Bella was really truly worried. Something was quite obviously wrong with Alice. She just hoped it got better, but little did Bella know, it would be quite the opposite, things with Alice we're about to get a whole lot worse.

**~Forks, Washington, about ten miles away~**

Thorton, also known as Thor, was leaning against the wall of a restaurant, talking on a cell-phone. "The plans in action my mastor." Said Thor in a low voice, so that others in the crowded restaurant would not hear. "Alice is going to be in quite a bad mood today."

The voice on the other end of the phone said something softly, making Thor chuckle.

"Yes, yes, she'll be with us by tomorrow, don't worry." Thor said, grinning as he spoke into the phone.

There was a pause as the other voice said something, and this just made Thor's grin widen. "Yes, I am completely sure My Master, there is no way my plans can fail, they have no idea. Not even the girl, she just thinks she's not content at home anymore." Laughed Thor.

The voice said something once more, and Thor said, solemnly into the phone, attitude changing instantly. "Thank you my Master, you will not be disappointed." And then he hung up the phone, with a flick of his hand, and a laugh from his mouth.


	3. Chapter Three, Dark Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, obviously ******

**Chapter Three, Dark Departure**

The next day things were worse then before, instead of getting better. Bella was out hunting with Edward, Jacob was watching Nessie for them. When they came home, the house was in chaos. Alice and Jasper were standing by the front door, and the whole rest of the family was surrounding them, all talking over each other. And they all looked rather upset.

"Whats going on?" Bella asked as she came in the door, Edward was concentrating on Carlisle, who was looking back at him, as if trying to explain what was going on without saying it.

Edward looked startled before looking at Alice. "Alice, what are you doing?!" Edward exclaimed, sounding very startled.

There were many bags surrounding Alice and Jasper, Alice looked determined, and Jasper confused. And it didn't take much to piece together what was going on.

"Alice, Jasper, you can't be leaving?" Bella asked, unable to understand how this could possibly be happening....it couldn't, it couldn't be possible. And yet, Bella knew she could not be dreaming. Since she could not sleep.

"We've got too. Listen everyone, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt any of you, but I have to go." Alice explained calmly. Bella was at least comforted that she was not snapping at them as she had the day before.

"Wh-Where will you go?" Bella asked, her voice breaking. She could not imagine the Cullen family without Alice. She didn't understand what was happening. How could this be possible?

Alice hesitated, and Jaspers eyes fell to his feet. "Well...." Alice said softly, "We are...We're going to Italy Bella."

Bella stared at her, her mouth had dropped and her eyes were wide as she stared at Alice. "You can't be! You're going to join that group of....Of disgusting..." Bella found herself lost for words, the anger and hurt that burned inside her could not be described as she stared at her friend, and sister. Bella understood why Jasper was leaving. It was quite obvious he did not approve of what Alice was doing. But Jasper would follow her anywhere.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said, and a shadow of her old self crossed across her face, as she hugged Bella, and then the rest of the family. "We'll write, and visit, and everything!" Alice said, she did look a little sad, but she also had that look of determination in her eyes. They turned to go, Jasper following but slowly. When Alice stopped, turned and said. "I love you guys." And then they left. They were gone in a moment, and yet, the family stood there for quite some time. The shock froze the air, and no one said a word.

The first to move was Esme', she covered her mouth with her hand and rushed up the stairs, Carlisle went after her. Emmett kicked the wall, leaving a large, gaping hole in it, and then left. Rosalie stood there a second longer staring at the hole in the wall, before rushing off as well.

Poor Nessie just stood there, tears in her wide eyes, and if Bella hadn't needed to be there for Nessie. She would've fell to pieces herself.

Bella rushed to Nessie, and knelt down beside her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, picked her up, and went and sat on the couch. Nessie on her lap.

"Momma, why did Aunt Alice leave?" Nessie asked, through tears.

Bella held her tightly, she would have been in tears herself if she could be. "I don't know Nessie. I don't know. But it'll be okay, she'll come back. " Bella whispered gently.

Edward came over then, and sat beside them. He wrapped an arm around Bella, and tucked a strand of hair behind Nessie's ear.

"Does Aunt Alice still love us mommy?" Nessie asked, her voice soft.

"Of course she does. Don't even think that way Nessie." Bella said, but she herself wasn't so sure anymore.

**~Volterra, Italy, ~**

Aro leaned against the wall of his study. Thinking. He was absolutely sure the plan would succeed, and knew that this very moment it should be being put into action. Not a lot of things could ruin that moment of that feeling of success for Aro, but something did.

There was a loud knock on the door. And Aro, unworried, said. "Come in." Quite calmly.

In walked an angry looking Vampire girl, she was quite beautiful, she had long dark red hair, with golden eyes. She was tall, and slim, and did not look at all happy.

"Aro....." She said, her voice was cold as ice, and her eyes shone with anger. She had a thick Italian accent. But she did not look like she saw Aro often, and she did not want to either.

"Avary." Aro replied, he smiled, as if he did not see the hatred in her eyes. "What would bring you here?"

"Where is Thor?" Avary asked, ignoring his question. She stared at Aro, but the look on her face showed her eagerness to leave.

"Please do sit down Avary, and I will explain the situation." Aro said, motioning to a chair. Avary looked doubtful, but after a moments hesitation took a seat, her golden eyes met Aro's red ones, and she was obviously waiting for an explanation. But Aro did not seem in a hurry to give an answer.

"Aro, where is Thor?" Avary said, her eyes daggers.

Aro did seem intimidated by Avary so he said, his voice still calm. "Thor is on a mission I have assigned to him, if you are worried, it is not a dangerous one. Not for him anyway." Aro said dismissively, as if it didn't matter.

"As if I would be worried about him." Avary spat, "I merely was suspicious of his activity in this _sick_ vampire group of yours."

Aro seemed unfazed by Avary's insults. "Well, my dear, I have told you where you're Thor is. And when he returns here, he will be placed in a position of high honer and authority. If you were to join us Avary, you too will be given much power."

"I would die before I joined you and you're Volturi Aro." Avary said, getting to her feet, as if she was done with the conversation, and she turned to go, but stopped when Aro said something.

"What about Thor, Avary?" Aro asked, a note of amusement in his voice.

Avary did not turn around when she said, in a voice full of cold hatred. "Thor? Thor is dead to me Aro." And she was out the door in a second.

Aro sighed, as if disappointed he had lost a potential Volturi member, but he didn't care very much. And his good mood was immediately returned to him when someone entered the room, holding a small silver phone. "It is for you Aro,it is from Thorton sir." The person said, the look on their face said they'd very much like to know what Thor's mission was.

"Thank you, will you please dismiss me with this call?" Aro asked, taking the phone.

"Of course master." Said the person in reply. Leaving the room.

"Thor, is she coming?" Aro said into the small silver phone, the moment the person left. The voice of Thor on the other end said, smugly. "Yes Master, she, and her mate, Jasper."

Aro laughed, "Good. This is excellent. You know whose next right?"

"Of course, " Thor replied on the other end. "I suspect it will be two at a time then too. Maybe every time."

"Excellent." Aro said, and he hung up the phone, leaning against his desk, with a smug look on his face as well. And he knew, that any time soon, Alice and Jasper Cullen would be joining the Volturi Guard.


	4. Chapter Four, Tearing Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is short, Sorry guys, but I was in a hurry and I figured you'd rather have a short Chapter then no chapter ******** So here it is ******

**Chapter Four, Tearing Tension**

The tension between the family in the following days after Alice and Jasper's departure was painful enough, but losing those members of the family caused more damage then really was imaginable.

Bella was having a hard time holding herself together, and appreciated Edward constantly being by her side, reminding her he would always be there for her, and that everything would be okay.

Rosalie was affected very much by the departure as well, which was something Bella had not expected in the least. In fact, Rosalie avoided the rest of the family more then usual, including Emmett, which was extremely odd. But everyone was affected deeply by the loss of Alice and Jasper as part of the family.

Carlisle and Esme were probably the worst, even worse then Bella, who didn't handle change very well.

Esme would stay in her room most of the time, and Carlisle would try and comfort her as much as possible, but for Esme, Bella reflected, she had not just lost a sister, she had lost a daughter....And when Bella thought about this, she clung to Nessie, and could relate to how Esme must be feeling.

The loss was awful, and no one was sure how to cope....But things were about to get much much worse.

It was later that very same week. When Rosalie and Emmett came down stairs to join the rest of the family, all of them were sitting in silence in the living room.

Emmett looked bewildered, more then anything else, and Rosalie looked unconcerned. She said, very bluntly when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "We're leaving."

Emmett was quick to launch an explanation. "Rose wanted to leave, and I can't just let her go by herself. I don't agree though."

Rosalie shrugged and said. "This is no family anymore, ever since they left all you guys have been doing is moping around. I'm tired of moping. So I'm leaving." She said as if that made perfect sense

They all stared at her, completely shocked. Esme was the first to give a reaction. She just let out a cry, and ran up the stairs. Bella was as startled as when Alice had snapped at her, she'd never seen Esme so upset.

Bella wasn't particularly attached to Rosalie, but she _was _her sister now. Carlisle got up slowly, and said. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He looked from Emmett to Rosalie.

They nodded solemnly. And Carlisle sighed. "If thats what you want. Then we wont stop you."

They were gone quicker then Alice and Jasper had been, but left the same amount of shock. But the one image that stuck in Bella's head after they had gone, is that Rosalie had had that same, determined, look as Alice had right before they had left......

**~Volterra, Italy~**

Aro waited eagerly for the new arrivals, and just before they came, he received a call on his phone. "Thor, any news?"

"Yes my Master." Thor replied over the phone. "Rosalie and Emmett Cullen are on their way."

Aro let out a loud, victorious laugh. "Oh this is just too good!" He exclaimed. "You're reward will be great Thor."

"Thank you Master." Thor said, obviously quite proud.

"Well, it looks like we have Guests Thor, I must go." Aro hung up the phone, as two people entered the room, he rushed to them as if they were old friends and greeted them. "Alice! Jasper! What gives us the pleasure of having you here with us?" Aro asked, as if he didn't know.

"We...." Alice seemed to hesitate, as if she was wondering quite the reason why they were here. Then said, determindly. "We came to join you Aro."

Jasper nodded, but did not answer, feeling a little disappointed with his wife for sinking to the level of the Volturi, though, he guessed he did not have reason for this, since he was sinking as well.

"Ohhhh! You do not know how long we have longed for you to join us! Jane, please take Alice and Jasper to their new room. Be nice." He added to Jane, who had gotten a small smile on her face, she nodded, and led Jasper and Alice away to their room.

Aro could not have been more pleased at how things were working out for them and their little scheme.

He dialed Thortons number, and waited for an answer.

"Master?" Said Thortons voice into the phone.

"Who is next Thor?" Aro quizzed, without small talk.

"The parents Master, and then the couple with the child." Thor replied, "Is this correct?"

"I'm afraid not, The girl, Bella....Mind tricks do not work on her I'm afraid, she we will have to go without, but perhaps she will simply follow her mate like the rest did." Aro replied, his voice thoughtful.

"No my Master, I am sure I could get her somehow." Thor replied, his voice cocky.

"Don't get too cocky Thor, it is the girls ability, you will not be able to get into her mind. You will have to get into the mind of her mate, to get her to us. Understand?"

"Yes my Master, I understand." Thor replied, sounding disappointed there was someone on earth that he could not control.

"Good." Aro was about to hang up and then added, amused. "Someone stopped by to ask about you today Thorton."

"Who?" Thor asked, a note of curiosity in his pride-filled voice.

"Avary." Aro said, a that amusement still in his voice.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, before Thor laughed. "Who would have thought?" He responded, his voice full of amusement.

"Not me." Aro replied. "Well, good luck Thorton,"

"Thank you Master." Then they hung up the phone.

**~Forks, Washington, about 15 miles away from the Cullen household~**

Thorton was walking through the woods, thoughtfully, his black cloak trailing in the leaves on the ground. His hood was down, revealing the scar on his cheek, and it was pouring rain, as normal. Thorton was soaking wet, but did not seem to care.

Nothing startled Thorton, he was so very sure of himself, that even a voice out of nowhere could not have startled him.

"So Thor, what mission could Aro possibly have for you in Forks, Washington?" Said a cold, angry voice.

Thor turned around, to see Avary standing there, the hood of the black jacket she was wearing was over her head, blocking it from the rain.

The shock on his face was instantly replaced with a look of amusement. "Well Avary, what brings you here?" He answered her question with another question.

"As if you don't know." She said, anger in her voice. "I hate you Thor, but I want to know what Aro is up to, and I am going to stop it." Avary's face was full of hatred.

"Good luck with that Ava." Thor said, before he disappeared into the trees.


	5. Chapter Five, Devouring Distance

**Chapter Five, Distance Devouring**

It was not a surprise when it happened this time, there was no shock in the sudden exit. The only feelings, were pain, and confusion.

It was Esme and Carlisle who left this time, leaving Bella, Edward, and Nessie alone. The lonely family.

Esme and Carlisle had said they missed the others too much, that they couldn't just watch their family be torn apart. They had begged and begged Edward, Bella, and Nessie to come with them, but the Edward and Bella would not hear of joining the Volturi, never, not even in a million years.

It hurt to watch them leave. But there was nothing surprising about it. Except that of all people, Bella could not imagine Carlisle and Esme drinking human blood again....

So what was happening? Bella didn't know...What was tearing the family apart? Bella didn't know that either. But it tore her to pieces not to know. The distance between her and the rest of the family, was devouring her, every part of her. It was a constant pain. And how she would get through it she did not know, all she knew was that she had to try and stay strong, her and Edward both, because they had Nessie to take care of.

Nessie was asleep on a couch, curled up in a little ball, with tear stained cheeks. Nessie did not know why everyone was leaving. And neither did Bella and Edward.

Bella would have been crying as well if she had been able, she felt awful, as if everything inside her were being torn apart.

Edward sat with his arms wrapped gently around her, and said softly. "I will never leave you Bella. I will always be by you're side. I promise."

This was the promise Bella had to cling to for dear life, whatever was tearing her family apart, she didn't know, but it tore her apart as well.

But the worse was still to come, and the worse was very very bad.

The Next day, was when it happened. The worse of all.

Edward entered the room with a serious expression on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked, she could tell there was something wrong, and she was dreading the answer.

"We have to go Bella....We have too. The others are all there! Life would be better there!" Edward said earnestly. And Bella was incresingly greatful Nessie was not in the room.

Though Bella knew exactly what he meant, it still took quite a long time for his words to sink in. "Go....To Italy?" She asked slowly, and Edward nodded earnestly. Bella felt as if something heavy had been dropped on her. "No!" She said, quickly. "No no no no no! We can't Edward, you don't do this to me too! Please. We can't raise Nessie there!"

"Bella, just think, think how great life there could be. It could be wonderful, the beautiful city of Volterra, living like royalty, and the whole family there to enjoy it with us!" Edward insisted.

"And what about the people we'd have to kill?!" Bella snapped, and Edward did not answer.

"Come on Bella, it could be wonderful! And I don't want to have to go without you." Edward said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"We're not going Edward!" Bella said, that was her final decision and she had no intention of changing her mind.

A frown came upon Edwards face. "Then I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to go without you....But if you want come..." Edward said sadly. And Bella stared at him. "You're kidding me right?" She asked him, staring at him. He did not look like he was kidding.

"I'm sorry Bella! But I have to go, everyone else is already there by now...And we're a family."

"What about us!?! We _are_ a family. And now your just going to walk out and go to Italy?!" Bella said, her voice raising. She felt as if her world were spinning, it was turning upside down, it was toppling and replaying itself, but this was worse then when Edward had left before.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"You can't do this to me! You promised you'd never leave me!" Bella cried out. How could he do this to her?

"I'm sorry." He said again, "I dont want to....I want you to come but...If you wont..."

"What about Nessie?! She needs a father!" Bella said, staring at Edward.

"I'm sorry." And he was gone. Just like that. Bella ran after him, but Edward was faster, and he was determind. If it was possible for a Vampire to cry. Bella would have. She felt as if everything was falling apart, as if pieces of a puzzle were being thrown away and the puzzle would never be put back together.

She rushed back to the house when she remembered Nessie. Nessie could not know what was going on. It would totally crush her.

Nessie was waiting for her when she arrived. "Mommy? Whats going on?" She asked, and Bella picked her up. "Oh Nessie," She kissed her daughters forehead lovingly. She knew one thing, and that was that Nessie at least wouldn't leave. "Mommy needs you to stay with Grandpa for a while okay?"

Nessie could see the desperation in her mothers eyes and did not ask questions.

Bella dialed Charlie's number and said. "Dad, listen, I need you to take care of Nessie for a while okay? No dad I dont know how long it will be. Yes. Everythings fine dad. Don't worry. Everything is _fine_ dad! No, no, no dad. Okay, thank you, we'll be right over." Bella said into the phone, before hanging up.

"Lets go pack up your stuff Nessie." Bella said, lifting Nessie up and going to get her packed. She was packed in no time at all. And then Bella took her over to Charlie's. Charlie tried to ask questions and figure out what was going on. But Bella wouldn't budge. She wasn't about to tell him a thing. He already didn't like Edward much, and Bella wasn't about to make it worse. Because Bella knew there was something wrong. She had come to the conclusion that this wasn't the will of her family. And someone, somehow, was causing them to do things they wouldn't normally do.

"Thanks dad. I'm not sure how long it'll be. A couple of days maybe. " She said when she dropped Nessie off. "Thanks for watching her for us." She put on a big smile, and bent over to say goodbye to Nessie. "Mommy will be back, if you want to talk just call me right up okay? You know my number right honey?"

"Yes mommy." Nessie replied.

Bella gave her a kiss goodbye and hugged Charlie. "Thanks again." She smiled, though she didn't feel it. And raced back home. She didn't know what she was going to do. She just knew she had to think of something. But it was hard to think of something when her entire world was crashing down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thor dialed Aro's number with a smirk on his cocky face. "Master, it is complete, all of the original Cullen Coven is on their way. The only problem is is that the girl and her daughter wont come. I know you weren't expecting them, but I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you Master." Thor said into the phone, then paused as Aro replied. Then said. "Thank you master." And hung up.

"So thats what you're up to Thor?" Avary said from behind him, he hadn't known she was there, but he wasn't exactly surprised.

He turned and faced her, with a smug look on his face. "Well, it may be, but theres nothing you can do about it now. The mission is completed, and I'm going back to Italy. _Arrivederci il mio tesoro_" He said, which meant 'Goodbye my darling.'

At these words Avary let out a loud hissing sound. "I am _not_ your darling. You are a sick man, and you disgust me." And then Avary was gone like that. Thors face was full of smugness. He didn't really care that he'd just been called a Sick man, in fact, he quite agreed. So with that, Thor headed back to Italy.


	6. Chapter Six, Sorrowful Stories

**Chapter Six, Sorrowful Stories**

Bella was curled up on the couch in the Cullen household. She felt as if she wasn't able to breath, as if hope had disappeared from the world. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew something must be wrong, because she knew her family well, and she knew they wouldn't leave her. But she felt as if there was no hope to discovering this secret, like there was no point in searching.

That's when the doorbell rang.....Bella forced herself to her feet and opened the door slowly. And in an instant she felt she could trust the Vampire in front of her, she was beautiful, with long dark red hair, and golden eyes....She was tall and slim, and wore a dark jean jacket, over a dark green shirt and black jeans. Bella knew she could trust her because of her golden eyes, with a deep look of sympathy in them.

"Um.....Hello?" Bella asked, she relaxed a little, but was still very upset and not sure what to do. "Can I help you?"

"No...But I think I can help you." The girl said, with a heavy Italian accent, which frightened Bella. "Can I come in? I'll explain everything."

Bella nodded and let her in, then closed the door behind her. She watched the girl apprehensively, not sure what to expect.

"You are Bella Cullen is that correct?" The girl asked her, and Bella nodded.

"Please miss, would you allow me to tell you a story? It's a bit long but I think it could help you."

Bella sat down, "Of course." She said, awaiting the story. And the girl launched into it right away.

"My name is Avary, I grew up in Italy...But that was years ago, and I can scarcely remember those days...But I shall try. When I turned sixteen, a young man moved just down the street of me. I met him in town one day, and was charmed by him. He was handsome, and kind, and we soon fell in love. He asked my father his permission to marry me, and we were engaged. He had to travel, for his education, so he wrote to me often and promised when he returned we would be married. I was willing to wait, I loved him very much. One day, on my twenty first birthday, he came home. I was so excited to see him, at first I did not notice how different he was. He still spoke kindly to me, but he had changed. For one thing, he was more beautiful then anyone I had ever seen, this didn't shock me because I loved him so much I had always found him beautiful. But it wasn't until I saw his eyes....." Avary broke off here, and seemed to be lost in memories. Before going on slowly, after composing herself. "They we're red, red eyes. He told me he was a little bit ill, and I was filled with sympathy for him. He took me to a hill where he said we would watch the sunset together...That's when he attacked me, all I remember is the shock and pain I felt as he bit into my skin....And I remember the days and days of agony I was in. I woke up in a large, fancy room. Wondering where I could be. Then he came in, with another man by his side.....Legends of Vampires in my town were quite clear, and I knew what had happened to me. The first thing I noticed about my fiance, was not that he was a vampire though. I was not angry for what he had done to me. I understood that he had wanted to be able to be with me forever. And at first I thought it was quite romantic. But then I realized that he was not the man that I had been engaged too, he was not his kind gentle self...He was a monster, he was prideful, and he never spoke a kind word to anyone. I spent two days in this place, that I discovered was Volterra, Italy with the Volturi, when I knew I could not stay here any longer. I heard of the Cullen Coven, and decided I would follow the same way of life, hunting only animals.

I had discovered that my Ex-Fiance's power was to control the minds of people he met, which is where you come in.....This all happened hundreds of years ago. But the Volturi have kept his power a secret from almost everyone. Because they wanted to use him. His name is Thor, and I believe he must have stopped by here some point because he would have had to meet you for him to be able to control your family--"

"He did!" Bella interrupted, as a look of realization came across her face. "We we're wondering why a member of the Volturi had stopped by, and after that weird things started happening."

Avary nodded in reply. "I've been trying to figure out what Thor and Aro are up too, and I soon discovered that Aro was wanting Thor to control your family, making them join the Volturi, but they couldn't get to you. Because of your power." Avary said, "So I've come to help you stop him."

"How will we do that?" Bella asked, slowly.

"That's what we need to figure out."

Authors note: DUN DUN DUN! hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven, Fearsome Finale

**Chapter Seven, Fearsome Finale**

Avary and Bella made plans for quite some time, and were finally on a plane to Italy, Bella found herself unable to sit still, and kept moving around in her seat. While Avary stared calm and thoughtfully out the window of the plane.

It was almost torture for Bella to sit there on that long flight, but before too terribly long the trip was over. And they were at the Airport in Italy, Bella was eager to get out of their, and get to her family. But she had to be patient. After what seemed like ages, they were there. It was surprising because the Volturi just let them in, no questions asked. Apparently Aro had been hoping they would come.

They were led into a large beautiful room, it would have been quite magnificent if Bella wasn't so worried. Soon Aro entered the room and pretended to be pleased to see them. "Bella! Avary! How funny it is to see you too together!"

Avary's recently composed face turned to one of pure hatred. "Skip the greetings Aro. We're not falling for it."

Aro's composed face did not falter one bit. He put on a smile and said, with a wide grin. "I suppose you'd like to see your family." He motioned to a vampire standing nearby who left the room for a moment, before coming back with all of the Cullens behind him.

Bella couldn't help but gasp when she saw their cold, empty red eyes. There was something disturbing about the way they looked blank and unthinking.

Aro saw her shocked expression and merely looked amused. "Oh, yes, " He said with a short laugh. "That. Well you see, when Thor does what he's doing to their minds...After a while there's not much left in there if you know what I mean."

Bella wanted to jump at him and attack him then and there. but a touch on the arm from Avary reminded her of the plan, and she nodded restraining herself. Though it was difficult.

After a long silence, Thor walked into the room, his chin was lifted high in his confidence, and when he saw Avary and Bella, he looked merely amused. Not interested in the slightest at why they were there.

That's when Avary nodded at Bella, and launched herself at Thor. While Avary was attacking Thor, Bella expanded her shield to incase her family, suddenly their gaze cleared, and they stared around them, like they didn't know what was going on. Bella still didn't know how they'd make it out alive....The plan may not work, picking a fight with the Volturi....It was a bad idea.

Thats when something surprising happened. Aro didn't move. Neither did any of those serving him. They just watched as Avary and Thor battled it out. Bella was tempted to help Avary, but knew that this was Avary's fight, and she'd hate it if Bella got in the way. Edward was staring at Aro, and Aro was looking right back. Edward shook his head and mumbled softly to Bella as they watched the two Vampires battling before them. "He's just going to let them fight until----"

"Until he kills her." Alice interrupted. Staring at the fighting vampires. The sight of the way they wanted to kill each other was shocked. "He's going to kill her." Alice said, looking at Carlisle. "We have to stop them!"

Carlisle hesitated, then nodded, and they all moved in to separate the two. Aro looked a bit disappointed they hadn't finished the fight. Avary looked furious, and Thor looked merely amused.

As it turned out, the Cullen's couldn't remember anything that had happened while they were under Thor's control. Which was a relief. Because Bella didn't really want Edward to be trapped in guilt for leaving her and Nessie behind.....Nessie! Bella thought suddenly that it had been quite some time since she'd called her father to see how her little girl was doing. So, when they were at the airport on the way home, she called him up. He was worried. But she assured him everything was fine. And he told her Nessie was doing just fine too.

Aro had just let the Cullens leave, he seemed to have come to the conclusion he'd have to win them over, and he still thought he had a chance of doing so. No matter how much he wanted the Cullens to join the Coven, it wasn't nearly worth all the trouble to him anymore.

Thor was still highly respected among the Volturi, and Avary left them at the air port. It was surprising to Bella how hard it was to say goodbye. They barely knew each other, and yet, it was almost like they were sisters. Avary promised she would visit again, and that was that.

They flew back to Forks, where they were reunited with Nessie, and boy was it good for the family to be back together! Maybe, just maybe, that afternoon they'd watch Nessie beat Jacob in chess once more.....

The End.

Authors Note: Well guys, this is it! Though I"m sort of relieved to have it done, it's sad too! I plan to write more Fanfics, and am planning a sequel to this, but it might be a while before I get around to working on a sequel, because I want to write some other things.....I hope you enjoyed the story! And I hope the ending was satisfying! I love you all! Thanks for supporting my first ever FF on ! I"m so excited!

Lots of Love,

WillowEchoRiver


End file.
